


适应性练习

by Pacabana



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacabana/pseuds/Pacabana
Summary: 电梯正往上移动，方星现紧张地吞了口唾沫，“预备尝试”的氛围浮动在他和柳济鸿之间，使得一切显得有些刻意。





	适应性练习

**Author's Note:**

> 设定背景是rjh几年前有过女友，fxx是初恋。交往一段时间之后，两人试图作出突破性取向的尝试、商议发展身体关系的剧情。  
> 我并不了解真正的txl这时候应该怎么做……所以都是瞎编的，大家不必当真。

电梯正往上移动，方星现紧张地吞了口唾沫，“预备尝试”的氛围浮动在他和柳济鸿之间，使得一切显得有些刻意。  
紧张对他来说不算什么难受的体验，只不过让他周身的血液流转得更快了些而已。他偏过头看向柳济鸿，电梯“叮”地一声开门，柳济鸿的手搭上他的双肩，隔着衣服传来的热量推动他走出电梯梯箱。  
他们到了房间里，熟悉环境，说了一会儿话，适时按部就班地拥抱、亲吻、脱掉外衣。一道道程序小心得让人说来都嫌乏味。  
方星现不喜欢遵循常规，但他觉得看眼下的情形，还是循序渐进来得更好。  
担忧克制着他的兴奋，但和喜欢的人肌肤相亲已经足够让他心跳如鼓了。  
柳济鸿的一举一动在他看来都非常吸引人，此刻他的性感更是让他格外着迷，可明明自己已经到了热血沸腾的境地，对方的回应却不比他热烈，似乎只是在迟疑中顺从自己。  
方星现深吸一口气，停下了动作。柳济鸿的手掌搭在他的后腰上，这次没有衣物隔开，热量直接传到他腰腹内部。他忍住了哀叹的冲动。  
柳济鸿的眼帘垂落下去，视线移到一旁。方星现很怕听到他说“对不起”，但他什么也没说。  
空调送风的细小嗡嗡声从他们头顶吹过。至少这不意味着拒绝。  
方星现退开一点，有意不让自己的身体碰到柳济鸿。他轻轻地把额头靠上去。  
“哥，喜欢我吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“这种喜欢？”他把脸贴到他的面颊上。  
柳济鸿迟疑着没有说话。  
“……还是这种喜欢呢？”方星现吸了吸气，上唇触到柳济鸿的嘴角。  
柳济鸿闭上眼睛，手掌抚摸着方星现的脸，而后往自己的方向推了推，主动让他们的嘴唇贴到了一起，轻柔而缓慢地触碰着。  
“是这种喜欢。”他喃喃道。  
方星现闭着眼睛笑了。他们隔着被子拥抱在一起，时不时地接吻，更多的时候只是耳鬓厮磨，方星现自己也软了下来。  
他差点以为今天也会和前两次一样，在这样的气氛中结束尝试，或许他和柳济鸿之间的感情基础还容得下失望带来的气急和沮丧。他还来不及考虑。  
但今天的柳济鸿，似乎比平时要多一点执着。直到有一次，吻从热烈变得深入，他们抚摸对方的手也不再停留在肩膀以上。  
在呼吸急促间，方星现急切地拉走隔开他们的被子，柳济鸿的下身还是半硬不软——是因为他自己没有、方星现也没有直接用手去刺激它，不知为何他不想这么做，好像始终期待着自然的变化，来证明某件事。  
方星现还在等这个答案。  
但柳济鸿的手臂已经朝方星现的身体环去，把他整个抱在怀里。  
赤裸的肉体接触让方星现再次紧张起来，柳济鸿的抚摸让他很快又勃起了，他的欲望在一丝不挂之下无处遁形。柳济鸿似乎并不反感，反而主动向前挪了挪，把自己那份送到方星现手中。

 

-———-

 

如果是两年前，柳济鸿绝不相信自己会和男人谈恋爱，更别说是小了自己八九岁的后辈。或许方星现这个人就总是能把他人意想不到的东西变成真实，不管好的坏的。  
或许自己就是被他这种特质所打动吧。  
柳济鸿觉得自己喜欢他，不只是朋友之间的喜欢，甚至他们第一次超越友谊的接触，那个莫名其妙凑近的吻，虽然事后方星现声称完全是他借酒壮胆“硬着头皮强吻了济鸿哥”，柳济鸿却始终觉得是自己主动的。  
原本这个上床的事也是他先提议的，现在看来有诸多不安的仿佛反而是方星现，他太小心翼翼了，总是观察着自己的反应，柳济鸿甚至希望他痛快一点，或者粗暴些也无所谓。  
但如果自己的反应达不到方星现的预期……  
所以柳济鸿其实是庆幸，今天自己好像越过了那道不熟悉的门槛，是一种奇怪的责任感在驱使着他，终于把冲动带给了他。  
可能方星现用言语和触碰问他的问题让他也有了波动——是怎样的喜欢，他已经想过太多次了。  
他选择让欲望的海潮尽可能地侵袭自己。  
虽然两个人只是靠在一起，一边断断续续地接吻，一边用手帮助对方而已。  
方星现迫切的动作，比不过他内心迫切。他太想高潮了，他努力着，脑海中所有支离破碎的下流想象都是为了促使自己在对方手中释放，柳济鸿觉得自己身体紧绷，周身沁出了薄汗。  
而方星现坚硬而火热地打湿了他的手掌，他沙哑的呼唤，直白的喘息，遥远地推动着柳济鸿脑海中一切。遥远但终归有所作用。  
当高潮的预感浮现，柳济鸿品尝到了喜悦，他毫不犹豫地投身进去，甚至不敢等待方星现的反应；其实他已经从方星现颤抖动摇的身体信号中，知道自己才是被等待的那一方。  
所以他可以把自己交给他了。

他们气喘吁吁，手臂还未松开，黏腻的汗水粘在额头和胸口，正缓缓变凉，明明没做什么，柳济鸿甚至觉得腰酸了。他要伸手去拿床头柜上的纸巾，都觉得不想动。方星现似乎也有同感，他们难得默契，缓了一阵子略作清理，这才紧挨着对方在枕头上躺好。

方星现像完成了什么重大事项一般，柳济鸿看得出他的紧张都消融在高潮后松软的气氛中。  
他摸了摸他的头。  
方星现又笑了，撒娇一般不住地吻他的嘴角，抱着他不肯放手。  
这时候他才隐约体会到一种模模糊糊的渴望，希望自己和方星现能更同步一些，去拥有对方。柳济鸿想，照理来说现在他的身体正处于贤者时间，所以这份渴望应该是真的吧。

 

-The End-


End file.
